Do I know You? Sequel: I'm Not Him
by FleurTheFemunk
Summary: Sequel to 'Do I know you'   I know it has been a VERY VERY long time since I've mentioned this story, but I have just recently recieved it back from my favourite reader, Amon23. Thank you so much! PLEASE READ!


Alvin and the Chipmunks  
The Threequel

I'm Not Him

_**Author's Note-**__I am extremely grateful for one of my favourite readers, 'Amon23' who took the liberty into saving my old story for me. I owe him a lot for that. I would give him a great big hug, but uh, he's pretty far away. LOL, anyway for any of my other readers who have already read this first chapter of this story, then you would know about it. I hope that this will be a big hit for everybody! _

_Thank you_

_~Hannah~_

_I rested my head on Alvin's shoulder, and whispered, "I love you Alvin." My husband wrapped an arm around me, and pulled me closer to him._

"I love you too hun." He replied, gently resting his chin on the top of my head. Now that the stitches were out, and the wound has been closed, I could finally lay on the back of my head. Ah freedom.

I snuggled against Alvin's side, wrapping my arms around his waist. He gently lifted my body off the seat, and placed me on his lap. "Hey babe?" Alvin asked, curling his arms around my waist, and pressed my side against his chest.

"Hmm?" I replied, obviously at ease.

Alvin twirled the piece of ribbon around my waist, and answered, "Have you ever thought about starting a family?" He asked. His body tightened and tensed underneath me, probably bracing himself for what he thought was coming to him, but all I could do was sit there and stare at him warmly.

I reached up and stroked his cheek, "Oh Alvin, I'm not going to hit you. I'm not going to yell at you. I would never do that. I've always thought about starting a family, but if that was with the one I love. And I love you hun." I reassured, gazing at him as he opened his eyes.

Alvin weakly smiled, "I love you too Brit. I just didn't know how you'd take this subject. Every night I dream, I've always imagined us in the future with twins, boy and girl. A little Alvin and Brittany Junior. We looked pretty young, at about the same age we are now." He explained, as he pulled my body higher until the top of my head touched his chin.

I nuzzled his chest with the side of my head, and replied, "Seems to me you can predict the future. Don't worry; those dreams will come true soon. But after our honeymoon in Florida okay?" I pulled away from Alvin's chest, and kissed him on the lips.

I broke away, and smiled at him, before he answered, "Okay. I'll be good." I giggled, and he pulled me into another kiss. This time, with just a bit more passion...  
  
With Alvin wrapping an arm around my waist, we both hurried down the large steps of the church towards a stretch Hummer. Everyone that attended our Wedding had surrounded us as we walked, tossing rose petals and confetti in the air above us.

"Have a nice Honeymoon in Florida!" We heard Dave call after us.

"Send us a postcard!" Eleanor shouted slightly over all the cheering and clapping.

"We wish you both farewells!" Miss Miller cried happily, waving a tissue in the air.

"We love you both!" Our siblings all called, as the Hummer's huge, wide doors were opened, and Alvin helped me inside.

The driver shut the door behind us, and stepped into the front seat of the Hummer. Alvin and I clung to the window sill, and waved goodbye. As the car slowly pulled out of the sidewalk, I jumped off the sill, and began to rummage through my suitcase for a set of clothes to wear.

"A little itchy in that dress eh babe?" Alvin asked, making a light thud as he landed on the seat, and wrapped his arms around me.

I giggled, "Just a little. I don't wanna wreck the dress though. It's too pretty to ruin." I answered, pulling out a pair of black, ankle length leggings and a light pink, loose spaghetti strap top. I also found in the bottom of my suitcase, a tight, darker pink tank top, a white rayon sleeveless cardigan, and a pair of pink flats. I was just about to zip up my suitcase, until I spotted a thin, glittery dark silver waist belt with a small pink and black buckle. I grabbed it, and flipped the lid of my suitcase closed.

Alvin sighed, as I stood up and turned around, still in his arms. "I know what's prettier." He pointed out, gently pulling me closer to his chest. I smiled, as he finished. "My beautiful wife." He kissed me, as I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck.

I broke away slowly, and gazed into Alvin's amber eyes. "I love it when you say that. My handsome husband." He chuckled gently, and pecked me on the lips, before pulling away and taking my paws.

"I better leave you to change." He smiled, and turned on his heels, heading towards his own suitcase. Alvin would have probably thought I needed some privacy, since we are still teenagers.

"Alvin?" I called quietly, suddenly remembering that it took two people to slip on the dress I was wearing.

Alvin stopped, and looked at me, "yeah hun?" He answered, and took a step forwards in my direction.

I smiled nervously, and replied, "I might need some help with the zip though." My cheeks were burning. It's almost like asking someone to strip you.

Alvin smiled gently, "turn around then." He chuckled. I obeyed, and turned my back to him. I felt his warm, soft paws against my back, and slowly expose part of my body. The sound of the zip sliding down my spine filled the room of the Hummer, and the dress began to fall from my upper body and hook onto my hips. The only piece of cloth that was covering my chest was a pink, silk lace bra. "There you go hun."

Alvin took his paws off my back, and attempted to walk to his suitcase. Still having my back turned, I grabbed his arms, and placed them around my waist. I rested my head on his collarbone. "Alvin, you really don't have to do that. You feel so tense lately. What's wrong?" I pointed out gently. The tone of my voice was full of worry.

Alvin slowly extended his fingers, and pulled me closer to his chest. He sighed, "I-I don't know. I guess I'm just so paranoid that I might hurt you in a way I'll regret if I become carried away when you're not ready. Seeing you partly uncovered is already hard enough for me to contain myself." He explained, before taking a deep breath, and finishing. "It's that time of year Brit."

I bit my lip, but replied, "There's no need to feel ashamed of yourself Alvin. It's a male instinct that can't be controlled. I'll understand that when it happens. Don't worry; I'm ready whenever you are." I turned around, and stroked Alvin's cheek. "Forget what I said about waiting earlier. We're married now, and I'm yours forever." I whispered, before kissing him tenderly on the lips.

Alvin broke away slowly, and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied, curling my arms around the back of his neck.

Alvin gently lifted me off the seat, and my Wedding gown slid fully off, flowing against the floor. He placed me back down on my feet, and kissed me. "C'mon, we're almost at the airport. Don't want anyone getting suspicious." He whispered in my ear, making it twitch.

I giggled, and nodded, as Alvin pulled away from me, and began to pull clothes out of his suitcase. I slipped on my clothes, and waited for Alvin to change, while admiring the golden Wedding ring around my finger.

Finally, he chose something to wear other than that ridiculous hoodie. Right now I liked his selection of clothes: A red button down three quarter length cotton shirt, collar and all, slightly loose-fitting dark, blue grey jeans, and white skate shoes.

Alvin finished putting away his tuxedo and turned to me, as I grabbed my brush and delicately pulled out the clips and hair ties from my head with my free paw. I ran the brush from root to tip, before misting my hair with conditioning spray, and combed it into my usual one ponytail. I left my fringe hang to the side of my forehead, and tossed the brush back into my suitcase.

I stood on my tip-toes, and was just able to spot a plane taking off in the distance. At that moment, Alvin had approached me unexpectedly, and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I flinched out of surprise, but relaxed once I heard Alvin's voice. "You excited?" He asked, gently pulling me closer to his chest.

"Of course. A month in Florida with you on our Honeymoon is definitely something I should be excited about." I replied, caressing the paws that were rested against my stomach.

Finally, the Stretch Hummer eased to a stop right in front of the airport, and the driver opened the door respectively before us. Alvin pulled away from me, and offered me his paw. I took it, and we jumped out of the car. The driver grabbed our suitcases, and led us inside the crowded building.

Suddenly, all eyes were on us, and a huge swarm of girls surrounded Alvin and I.

"OMG Alvin! I can't believe you married Brittany Miller!" A dark haired Maltese girl cried excitedly, as she began to take pictures.

"Are you going to do it with her on your Honeymoon?" A fair blonde girl asked hysterically. Alvin tried his best to ignore them, and pulled me closer to his side and continued walking.

"Oooh! I love baby chipmunks!"

"Please Alvin? We fans need a Seventh Heaven!"

"How did you propose to Brittany?"

The personal questions were constantly being thrown at Alvin and I, making us rather uncomfortable.

Luckily, a few guards managed to usher the crowd away from us. I sighed in relief, and whispered to Alvin, "I hope we've booked a private flight, because I can't stand all the commotion about our personal lives any longer."

Alvin extended his fingers around my waist, and chuckled gently, "Don't worry hun; we'll be fan free the whole Honeymoon. I promise." He reassured, and kissed me on the cheek.

During the flight, Alvin and I snuggled close and watched a range of Comedy, Romance, and Drama movies on the wide screen at the back of the plane. I suggested we should watch 'P.S I love you' first, and Alvin agreed with me. The next movie was Alvin's choice. He suggested 'The Proposal'. And through to the end of the flight, we watched 'The Ugly Truth', 'Knocked Up', 'Shallow Hal' and during the middle of 'Valentine's Day', my eyelids drooped. I fell asleep against Alvin's chest and drifted off into a dream.

Alvin's POV

I gazed down at the beautiful chipette sleeping peacefully against me, and gently stroked her back. With my free paw, I reached for the rather large remote beside me, and turned the wide screen television off.

I sighed dreamily, Mrs Brittany Chantelle Seville. My wife's name drifted throughout my mind, as I held her close to me. She had her arms wrapped around my waist, and her head rested snugly under my chin. Her soft breathing was music to my ears. I smiled, and tapped my fingers against the seat to the gentle rhythm. I began to sing silently, as the plane drifted high across the midnight sky.

Everybody sees it's you,

I'm the one that lost the view,

Everybody says we're through,

I hope you haven't said it too,

So where can we go from here,

with all this fear in our eyes?

And where can love take us now?

We've been so far down,

But we can still touch the sky,

If we crawl,

Till we can walk again,

And we'll run,

Until we're strong enough to jump,

And we'll fly-

Until there is no end,

So let's crawl,

Crawl,

Crawl-,

Back to love.

I sighed vaguely, and stroked Brittany's side. I kissed the top of her head, as I listened peacefully to her soft breathing. That's when I heard Brittany murmur gently in her sleep.

She extended her fingers and then tightened them around both of my shoulder blades, but still remained dead to the world. "Harlow...H-Harlow...Please don't cry...M-mommy's here..." Brittany continued to speak softly to herself, but then she began to raise her voice as she tightened her grasp over my shoulder blades.

"...Harlow...Please don't go...Why are you leaving me...Harlow...Harlow...HARLOW...What is daddy doing to you...Why aren't you t-talking to m-me...Harlow..." Suddenly, I felt warm liquid touch my chest and spread. At that moment, I heard Brittany begin to whimper sadly in her sleep. Was she crying?

I was starting to worry, and made an attempt to shake Brittany awake. "Hun? Please wake up, you're scaring me." To my surprise, she flinched, and jerked her head up, sending a throbbing pain up my jaw-line. Brittany squealed in fright, and clutched the collar of my shirt. At this moment, tears streamed down her cheeks and soaked her top.

Ignoring the agonizing pain in my mouth, I quickly sat up, and wrapped my arms around Brittany. She cried against my chest, "I d-don't know what h-happened! All I heard was screaming, a-a-and-" But before she could say anymore, more tears immediately erupted from her eyes and saturated my shirt.

I stroked the back of Brittany's head as I held her, "Shhh, its okay, its okay. I'm here hun, its over okay?" I gently hushed her. What was she dreaming about? And who was Angel?

Brittany coiled her arms around my waist, and buried her head deeper against my chest as she slowly began to soften her cry. At last, she managed to calm down, and the once hysterical sobs were now heavy breathing. As soon as I was positive Brittany had entirely settled, I leaned back against the human sized pillow behind me, with her finally resting peacefully on my chest. I stroked her back soothingly, patiently waiting for her gentle breathing when she sleeps.

Gradually, Brittany loosened her tight grasp around me, and just curled her fingers against my side. I sighed in relief, when I finally heard her soft, tranquil breathing once again.

A heavy yawn escaped my lips, and my eyelids began to droop. I too fell asleep, with my arms still wrapped around my beautiful wife.

Welcome to Florida-

Brittany's POV

My eyelids fluttered open at the feeling of the plane meeting earth once again. I lifted my head, giggling gently when I saw Alvin slightly open-mouthed and quietly snoring. The soft purr of his chest as he breathed in and out made me feel at ease, so I rested my head against him the way I was when I woke up.

But then I remembered we have just landed in Florida for our Honeymoon; therefore I reluctantly began to shake Alvin awake. He mumbled in his sleep, and tightened his grasp around my waist. "...just five more minutes, Dave..." Still having his arms around me, he rolled onto his side.

Our lips were so close together; I could feel Alvin's spearmint flavoured breath against my face. I rolled my eyes, and decided to kiss him awake. I started off by pecking him on the tip of the nose, and then worked my way down to his jaw-line. Alvin cracked a smile, and began to squirm. I giggled, but showed him no mercy, and continued to kiss his face.

I managed to free my waist from Alvin's strong grasp, and pin his arms against the human sized pillow behind him. "C'mon baby, we're here. The plane's landed." I purred seductively in Alvin's ear, before kissing both his temples, and worked my way back down to his mouth. I licked his lips, and watched as he struggled underneath me.

Alvin looked as though he was about ready to burst with laughter, since tears had begun to stream down his face. I also noticed he was trying to free himself since his wrists were continuing to flick. I decided to save him the embarrassment of being slightly weaker than his own wife, and loosened the pressure against his wrists just a little. Bad idea.

As if it were almost instantly, Alvin had sprung from his torture position, and flipped me into his place. I squealed in surprise as it happened. Suddenly, I was the one looking up at him.

Alvin gazed down at me, and lifted an eyebrow seductively, "you're sneaky." He whispered, before crashing his lips against mine.

I moaned in ecstasy, and playfully pushed him off me. I rolled on top of him, and glided my tongue over the tears on his face. Alvin wrapped his arms around my waist, and yanked me down against his body. He kissed me passionately, and slowly pulled away, before turning over onto his side.

I sighed dreamily, and curled my arms around the back of Alvin's neck. He pulled me closer to his chest, "that was the best way to wake up in the morning, babe. You're a legendary kisser." He commented, making me blush as red as his shirt.

Alvin kissed me once more, before slowly getting up. "Welcome to Florida hun. Our Honeymoon starts as soon as we get out of this plane. You ready?" He offered me his paw, and I took it, as he pulled me to my feet.

I pecked him on the cheek, "I've been ready since we left LA." I pointed out, jumping off the seat and heading towards my suitcase.

I heard Alvin chuckle, which followed with a gentle thud as he hit the floor of the plane. I only just noticed, my face felt matted and tangled as I bent over and unzipped my suitcase. I turned to Alvin, and lifted an eyebrow suspiciously. "What have you been doing to me last night?" I asked, playfully creasing the bridge of my nose.

Alvin looked at me, "Oh nothing, I was just trying to soothe you back to sleep because you woke up bursting with tears saying 'Harlow'. Speaking of which, who is Harlow?" He asked. His voice and expression was exploding with curiosity.

"I-I don't know. I've never met anyone called Harlow before." I answered, but shrugged it off and began to rummage through my suitcase for some clothes.

"It's just that, in your sleep you said 'mommy's here'. Is the name somebody close to you? You know, biologically close to you?" Alvin asked.

I stood where I was and took it all in. Why would I say 'mommy's here' to somebody I never knew? I looked over my shoulder and answered, "No, hun I'm not a mother yet. But I will be soon if you're the father."

Alvin smiled, "You know I want to be the father. But I won't pressure you into doing it if you're not ready, okay?" He reassured, wrapping his arms around my waist and giving me a tender kiss on the lips.

We broke away, and Alvin headed over to his suitcase and began to pull out clothes. I looked myself up and down with a disgusted expression plastered all over my face. Man, I need a shower pronto. I stared over at Alvin, and thought about what he said. 'Our Honeymoon starts as soon as we get out of this plane.' Well, it wouldn't hurt to wait a little longer for a shower. Besides, I'm covered in Alvin's intoxicating cologne for now.

I pulled on a pale pink spaghetti strap top, bejewelled in small, fake diamonds, a pair of hot pink waist shorts, and a thin, silver waist belt. For footing, I had on my favourite set of pink converses.

I looked over at Alvin, who had just covered his furry, muscular chest with a red polo shirt, and picked up a pair of his red and black high tops. I stuck out my bottom lip, "Awe, I was enjoying the view."

Alvin turned to me and chuckled, "Don't worry; I'm saving the delight for when we hit the beach." He wriggled his eyebrows, and pulled out his red swim trunks.

I licked my lips, "I can hardly wait."

I flipped open my suitcase and rummaged through it, finally finding what I was looking for, a fluoro pink bikini, a pair of wide sunglasses, and a tube of sun lotion. I stuffed them all in my swim bag and walked over to where Alvin was standing.

"You look like you're well prepared." Alvin said, as he wrapped his arms around me.

I smiled, "Well, you never know what might happen on a Honeymoon." Alvin chuckled at that, and kissed me on the lips, before pulling away taking my paw.

"C'mon, let's get out of this rust bucket." He gently tugged me towards the door of the plane, and knocked it. A few seconds later, the door slowly opened, and we both climbed down the metal steps.

The pilot who flew the plane took our suitcases, and led us inside the Florida Airport building. Oh believe it; we got the same celebrity treatment in Florida as we did back home. So much for the fan free deal.

"Brittany! What's it like being married to the cutest King of Rock and Roll?" A hysterical brunette asked, practically bouncing off the walls, as Alvin and I walked through the building. Everyone had stopped to take pictures, ask for autographs, or try and talk us into discussing our private lives. Again.

"Have you and Alvin ever been sexually intimate?"

"What hotel are you staying at?"

"Is tonight gonna be your first time?"

"Alvin! Do you enjoy sleeping in the same bed as your wife?"

"How bad do you want her?"

Again, Alvin said nothing, and just continued walking with me close by his side. "I'm sorry." He sighed sadly, gently squeezing my paw. "I'll hire guards to keep the fans away. This is our time for privacy."

I rested my head on his shoulder, as we paced through the entrance door of the Airport. "Its okay hun, some things are beyond your control. Don't worry; we'll finally be alone once we find a hotel to stay in." I reassured.

Alvin reached for my waist and pulled me closer to his side, as we jumped into a long, black Limo, and drove off down the busy highway. The great city of Florida was absolutely bustling with life.

Alvin said he had already booked a hotel: tranquil, romantic and close to the beautiful, clear shores. We arrived at our hotel room, changed into our swimwear, and headed out onto the beach. Alvin even brought a small bottle of champagne for the occasion.

"Aren't we supposed to wait for wine until the sun sets?" I asked, tilting the top of my sunglasses down, and watched as Alvin poured two shot cups.

He handed one to me, and shrugged his shoulders, "it won't hurt to be untimely sometimes."He took a sip out of his glass and smiled.

I playfully rolled my eyes, "But its one o'clock though. And drinking wine at midday is far less romantic than drinking wine at sundown. Don't you think?" I mentioned, as I stared into my glass.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Suddenly, Alvin's voice sounded a lot closer. I could feel his hot breath against my face, as I continued to look down. He took my shot glass, and tipped it into the sand beside me. I lifted my head, only to let out a soft moan as Alvin began to suck at my neck, and gently push me onto my back.

"...Alvin..." I murmured, when he slowly glided his lips over my collarbone, and kissed it. A thought lingered at the back of my mind that kept on reminding me, 'it's probably just Alvin's male instincts kicking in'.

Alvin then made his way up to my lips, and kissed them tenderly, before pulling away. "Yeah hun?" He asked, still remaining like an iron cage above me.

I bit my lip, "um...d-don't you think we could ya know, wait. Cause I don't wanna ruin our perfect Honeymoon puking in the toilet every day and not having time to spend with my husband."

Alvin half smiled, "anything for my beautiful woman." He said, leaning in and gently pecking me on the lips.

I felt sorry for him. I knew how much he wanted to be a father. "It's not that I don't want to. I'd love to be able to make love to you, but it's just that-" Before I could finish, Alvin leaned in again and kissed me.

He broke away and smiled warmly at me, "Its okay hun, I understand. And I'm sorry for any inconvenience I might have brought you. I'd hate myself if I became carried away like I almost did. I love you."

Alvin pulled himself off of me, and offered me his paw. I took it, and he lifted me up. I curled my arms around the back of his neck, and kissed him gently. "I love you too Alvin. And thank you for being so considerate. I realize the strength you force into containing yourself around me, and I appreciate that. But someday..." I reached for Alvin's paw, and rested it against my stomach. I smiled warmly at him, "...one thing will lead to another. And we'll finally have something precious to share, which will bring our family closer together. A baby. Our baby."

Alvin patted my flat belly, and kissed me on the lips. Gradually, his arms began to snake around my waist, as he pulled me closer to his furry, muscular chest. I giggled, and playfully poked him in the stomach. "But you owe me stretch mark lotion and a perfect belly."

Alvin chuckled, "hey, men can't get pregnant. And one of those reasons is: we haven't got the curvy figure such as yours for containing a child."

I rolled my eyes, and laughed along with him. "Yeah, that would be kind of weird. I mean, a guy becoming pregnant? That just doesn't seem right, or even look right. At least you're not the one giving birth. I bet you couldn't take the agonising pain."

Alvin shuddered at the thought, "It would be agonisingly painful just standing there beside you, especially for my ears. Have you heard? You scream like a Huntsman spider being dunked in boiling hot water. And that's loud."

"Aren't Huntsman spiders in Australia?" I asked.

"Before I met you..." Alvin pressed his nose against mine, "me and my brothers toured there for a month. And knowing me, I was stupid enough to try it." He answered, taking one paw off my waist and rung his ear lobe.

I giggled, and I kissed him softly on the cheek. "You're not stupid..." I griped gently, curling my arms around the back of his neck.

"No?"

I tapped my chin thoughtfully, and then smiled, "...just irresponsible."

Alvin lifted an eyebrow, "Oh really? Would an irresponsible chipmunk like me put the one he loves before himself?" He asked, slightly tightening his grasp around my waist.

I eyed at my husband suspiciously. He had that sneaky glint in his eye, as he slowly uncoiled one arm from around my waist, and flicked his wrist. "What are you doing-" As if it were almost instantly, Alvin hooked his free arm under my legs and lifted me off the ground, bridal style.

I began to kick and squeal, as Alvin headed towards the ocean with me in his arms. "Alvin! Put me down! Put me down! Put me down!" I clung to his neck, "I'll pull you in with me." I warned. Alvin just smirked, and leaned over the water. "I mean it Alvin. I will. Don't push it. I'm warning you-Ahh!"

Without warning, Alvin dropped me into the shallow end of the water. But luckily he was thrown in along with me. Sucker. I warned him. I quickly sat up, and shook my head vigorously. I frowned over to where Alvin had fallen in, and he was laughing at the whole scenario, absolutely saturated with sea water.

"Asshole." I muttered playfully, as I pulled myself up and shook off all the access water dripping from my body. I then turned back to Alvin, who was staggering to his feet and continued to laugh.

He looked at me and smiled humorously, "You should have seen your face!" I rolled my eyes, as Alvin rambled on and on about the same thing. I noticed he wasn't aware of me at the time, so I walked over and pushed him backwards into the water.

"Hey!" Alvin shouted playfully, making an attempt to pull himself out of the water. I squealed, as he sprung and began to chase me across the shore. I quickly turned around and splashed him with a wave of water, before scampering out onto the beach and grabbing the tube of sun lotion.

Alvin shook himself off and followed me, suddenly holding his paws up to shield his face. "I've got sun lotion! And I'm not afraid to use it!" I warned light-heartedly, grasping the tube tightly in front of me.

"Okay, okay. I surrender! You win!" Alvin chuckled, raising his arms higher into the air. I hesitated for a moment, but lowered the tube of sun lotion, and tossed it into my swim bag. Alvin let his arms fall to his sides, and slowly they reached for his towel. "I need to dry off."

I sighed in relief, and turned my back to him. "You started it." I chuckled, pulling out my towel and wrapping it around my body. Hmm, that's weird, no objections. I whirled around, only gasping in fright as Alvin threw his twisted towel over my head.

He yanked me against his damp chest, and kissed me passionately on the lips. "And I'll finish it." He declared, after breaking away.

I smiled warmly up at my husband, and returned his kiss with the same amount of compassion. I rested my head against his chest and sighed dreamily, "yes, yes you did."

Alvin chuckled gently, and straightened out the towel he was holding, and draped it over my shoulders. He circulated warmth through me by delicately massaging my back. I just stood there against him and hugged his waist, enjoying the sensation.

He kissed my forehead, "You wanna eat in tonight? Save the entire crowd from invading our personal space? I could rent movies if you'd like?"

I rotated my shoulders, and asked, "Could we eat in a candle lit room?"

Alvin chuckled, as he pulled me closer against his chest. "Anything for you sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too honey."


End file.
